


rain

by fidusachates



Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [6]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ombrophobia, Panic Attacks, Pining, narukami yu centred, passing out on the floor of your living room Kappa, worried yosuke, yosuke caretaker, yu has panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidusachates/pseuds/fidusachates
Summary: However, this fear wasn’t quite as violent as his fear of thunderstorms. It didn’t crawl up his throat like the other but instead nestled inside his heart, pulling on his heartstrings and making himwant something.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	rain

It was raining. 

He watched the rain as it dripped down the door, falling hard against the glass and rolling down until it reached the ground. Thunder roared somewhere above, drowning out the heavy drumming of the rain briefly. For some reason, though, Yu wasn’t scared. He was _terrified_.

His hand lingered on the door handle, cooling his warm hands. He watched the puddles form on the landing outside, the sky darkening every moment that passed. 

Usually the mere thought of rain sent shivers racing down his spine and anxiety begin to pit in his stomach. He’d usually shake, holding his hands together tightly to try and hide it. Yu knew some of the others felt like this too - Yosuke would freeze and Chie’s eyes darkened alongside the sky.

But this time, standing alone in the living room, he wasn’t shaking. His heart still raced and drummed in his ears and his stomach pulsed with anxiety, but he wasn’t anywhere close to an anxiety attack.

Or at least, that’s what he told himself as he glared silently at the dark sky, thick with heavy rain and  _ fog _ . His breathing was shallow and his chest tightened uncomfortably, but he couldn’t move away from the glass doors. His body was uncomfortably heavy and his legs shaking, the world around him beginning to spin and blinking between stars and the mahogany kotatsu in front of him. Yu’s mind had started to melt, once coherent thoughts now slurring together and making no sense at all.

Then his phone rang in his pocket, almost pulling him out of his state of terror. Quickly fumbling to get it out, he slid down the doors and almost crumpled on the floor. It was Yosuke calling. 

“Hey partner, I just wanted to check in— woah, Yu, are you doing okay?”

Yu cleared his throat, “Yeah, I— I’m okay,” he stammered, his body warming and the false feeling of sweat running down his back made him realise he needed to go somewhere. Anywhere but here.

Yosuke’s voice sounded tinny through his shitty phone - he needed to buy a new one, “You don’t sound it, bro…”

“Yosuke,” Yu breathed out, closing his eyes, “Can you talk to me?”

The other sounded like he was smiling, “Sure thing, partner. I found this cool band the other day…” Yosuke started rambling. Yu tried his best to concentrate on his voice, focusing on his breathing first and ignoring the rain that still fell outside and the cold door that seemed to sap any heat from him.

“How are you doing now, Yu?”

“Much better,” Yu responded - he wasn’t lying, “Thanks partner,” he mused, fiddling with his pyjama trousers. “Yosuke, I…”

And he hesitated, a new fear bubbling up within him. However, this fear wasn’t quite as violent as his fear of thunderstorms. It didn’t crawl up his throat like the other and instead nestled inside his heart, pulling on his heartstrings and making him  _ want something _ .

“What’s up partner?”

“I—I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Yosuke breathed into the microphone. “I’m working tomorrow, partner. And it’s a Sunday,” he sighed. Yu bit his lip, throwing his head back against the glass door.  _ Shit, Yosuke was right.  _ He didn’t want to be alone tomorrow - Dojima was working all day, Nanako was going to her friend’s house and it was forecasted to rain, so he’d be all by himself, on the verge of a panic attack with even the gentle pitter-pattering of the rain against his window.

“Can I come help you?” Yu blurted out in bated breath.

“I— yeah, are you sure?” Yosuke sounded surprised, “Sundays are the busiest, I don’t want you overloaded…”

The grey-haired boy blinked. Yosuke’s concern created a warmth in his stomach, making his heart twinge and a comfortable smile cross his face. “That doesn’t matter. I always enjoy spending time with you.”

Working with Yosuke  _ was _ always fun, no matter how crowded it was. He’d always smile a little easier and relax a little more when he was around his best friend, and managing to spend the whole day with him? It was so much better than being alone. 

“Gee, don’t go all soft on me now, partner,” Yosuke’s voice spilled into his ear, the smile on his face audible. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? 11am at the Junes entrance.”

“Okay, Yosuke.”

“Goodnight, partner. Stay safe,” the genuine worry in his voice made Yu’s stomach warm once more, this time accompanied by the feeling of a weight lifting off his chest.

Yu almost forgot to reply, mumbling a quick, “Thank you,” before hanging up. His eyes closed almost immediately, exhaustion settling in and dragging him down.  _ Can I even make it to my room? _

Yu wasn’t even able to answer his own question before sleep was lapping away at the sides of his brain. He simply let it take him, not having it in him to care about what his uncle would think if he found him passed out on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked this ...
> 
> i like the idea of yosuke noticing that it’s raining and calling yu up to check on him because he’s able to tell that the rain makes him skittish . and he calls at the right time and helps yu thru his panic attack
> 
> i’m also thinking of writing a short sequel/chapter 2 where they work at junes together as planned, it involves more worried yosuke, but i’m not too sure on that. let me know if you guys would want to see it :D


End file.
